tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 79
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 79 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle and Pyandonea He still thought this an extraordinarily bad idea, but when it all boiled down, what other choice did they have? Stay? That seemed just as bad an idea. Still, he'd fled from Pyandonea going on a century ago, and he still was Orgnum's arch-enemy. Yet, Curwe had a little truth to what she said earlier in the house: half of Pyandonea's population supported him, so there would be plenty of places to hide. But...he hated the idea of putting all those people in danger on his behalf. He wasn't aware he'd spoken aloud until Orthendar, standing before them in the backyard where they'd gathered, responded. "They are already in danger for supporting you instead of Orgnum," he said, beginning to glow in the growing cloud cover. There was faint rumbling in the distance. The storm was coming. "It would be a great pleasure to any one of them to have the Leader stay in their homes. But, yes, I still know what you mean. That is why your arrival on the island will be a heavily-guarded secret amongst the Liberators." The rumbles of thunder were gradually coming closer. "Are you ready?" "Are you sure your touch won't kill us? You've said something to that effect in the past." Balasian asked, doubtfull. His hair was starting to shift around in the stronger gusts of wind. "I am sure." the ghost replied, confidently assuring him. "I'll only be lifting you up and moving you; just like I do with those things that Curwe tosses at me." he finished, smiling a little. "But won't that take us through the storm? Pyandonea's beyond it, after all." "I'll be teleporting you both - along with myself, of course - to Pyandonea. We won't be flying over the waves like a bird." Balasian sighed, resigned. "Yes. Fine. I can see there's no other choice, so lift us up and take us to 'safety'." Orthendar nodded in agreement and reached out, curling his fist around the air just in front of their chests and lifted them up until their feet left the ground. Shadows began to disappear as the cloud cover grew darker and darker and the stiff breeze kicked up even more. Balasian had never levitated before, and he knew for a fact that Curwe hadn't, either. It was a wonderous feeling, and he would have revelled in it, if not for the circumstances in which it was happening. As he looked down at the glowing ghost - who was bright enough to act as a night-light - he was offered one last piece of advice before they left: "Keep your mind full of light thoughts. It will be easier on me, and won't distract me from my purpose." Balasian shuddered at the thought of being teleported and a "distraction" from either of them inducing unwanted effects...whatever those could be. He never wanted to find out. He tried to clear his mind of the maelstrom of thoughts within as he glanced over at Curwe - brave Curwe - and reached for her hand, trying to smile for her. She smiled a little of her own and took it, squeezing gently. The air around them seemed to vibrate as Orthendar's glow increased before there was a blinding flash. * * * He recognized the pulpit at once. They were in the congregation area of the Temple of Mara, though it was empty at this time of day. He was still holding onto Curwe's hand, and a glance over revealed her standing safely next to him, her head swivelling as she took in the interior of the church. "Where are we?" she asked, whispering. "I can see its a temple, but...oh..." she trailed off, noticing the emblem on the shrine on the altar nearby, and the statue of a beautifull woman just beyond it, her head turned up the the sky as she wept into a golden bowl. "A temple to Mara." She squeezed his hand. "I feel a little safer, already." He laughed a little. It was good to laugh, despite the tension and usease he still felt at being back on Pyandonea while Orgnum was still in charge. He mentally shook himself. He should thank Orthendar, who took on the enormous task of keeping them safe. As he opened his mouth, he heart footsteps approaching from behind the pulpit, where the basement was located. His heart froze. Were they discovered already? Category:Blog posts